Onto an automobile an electric junction box is mounted. The electric junction box is configured in various types, for example, as disclosed in the PTL 1, a case provided with a case main body, an upper cover covering an opening of an upside of the case main body, a lower cover covering an opening of a downside of the case main body. In the case, adjacent to a part where the case main body and the upper cover are joined and a part where the case main body and the lower cover are joined, brackets for fixing to a car body are disposed.